


to see a brunette, who she never met

by ForEverwontbeForeveR



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, cecily smith really made think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR
Summary: Peanut Brittle, Pop quiz, Chemistry presentation, Student council meeting and Cheerleading practice.Out of all those things, Peanut Brittle was the last thing Alyssa thought the would ruin her day.Inspired by Cecily Smith by Will Connoly
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 21





	to see a brunette, who she never met

Alyssa Greene didn’t have much of a memorable life. A typical high school girl with friends, insanely stern mother and confusion with her sexuality, but we don’t have to notice the last one.

Her mother made it a job to remind her that everything she does in her entire life will always matter, whatever the circumstances may be. That meant taking note of every single word that comes out of her teacher’s lecture, practicing a routine her squad has composed and looking for a new credit for her college application.

Though she doesn’t enjoy it, the pressure and the mask she has been wearing won’t be with her as soon as a college her mother would approve of has accepted her. For now, the chants congratulations and honorship for holding up her image everyday would suffice.

Though everyday was not today.

She groans as she tries to scrub off the strong smell of alcohol and peanut brittle off her sleeves in the school’s bathroom. She had used at least half of the soap dispenser and the scent has yet to subside. 

Kaylee and Shelby offered to help but she refused. She didn’t need to feel worse about ruining her favorite shirt by bringing people into her mess.

She doesn’t notice when but as she goes to turn on the facet’s handle, hands suddenly grab hers into a tight yet gentle embrace that she would never forget.

“You should let them soak in water for a bit.”

Alyssa stays silent as the girl clog the sink to let the water collect and put her hands sit inside. She turns to see a blonde that she never met before but with how soft and warm her hands were on hers, Alyssa couldn’t seem to complain.

“I’m Emma, by the way.” 

Emma.

She heard that name before. Perhaps from one of her friends many conversations. 

“Uh, I’m Alyssa..”

The girl chuckles. “I know.”

“You know me?”

“Everyone in school knows you.”  
She lets out a small laugh. Of course, straight A student, cheerleader and student council president. Who wouldn’t know her?

Whether it was comfortable or not, silence went between them. As her hands were finally taken out from the water did she open her lips once again. 

“So do you always go cleaning girls’ hands in bathrooms?” 

Emma blushes with a laugh. “Not really. I usually just play music for fun.”

“What kind of music?”

“Often acoustic.”

Alyssa nods. “ Are you good at it?”

Emma’s face lit up like a puppy, Alyssa watches in complete shock and adorement. 

“I guess so. My grandpa taught me. He was the best artist I ever saw.”

“I see but I’m not much of an acoustic fan.”

She watched as the blonde’s face went from surprise to excited. The transition suddenly made it to one of her favorite things.

“Well lucky for you, I’m Emma Nolan. I can play any song you want if you like.”

Alyssa smiles at the offer and immediately nods. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

The bells ring, ending their little interaction. Emma gave her a tissue paper to which she accepted gratefully. 

“Thank you. For helping me I mean.”

“Oh, sure. No problem.”

The two went their separate ways once the door was opened into a fully packed hallway. Alyssa watches the blonde walk off to her own world. And while she has only known Emma, she was sure she will never forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy finally made a fic about these dorks :D
> 
> oh i started tumblr (bilarezz), just in case u wanna shoot me a message or have a funny joke 
> 
> I dont own Prom or Cecily Smith


End file.
